


26 March 2015

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's third child has decided to arrive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 March 2015

To Harry, nothing could be as scary as labor. Well, there might actually be one thing. The look that Draco just gave the nurse asking him to leave the room might actually take the top spot. 

Harry was now in his six hour of the birthing process, Hermione choosing to take it slowly this time, knowing how badly Harry’s magic had reacted last time that he had given birth. Hermione was currently positioned on the opposite side of Harry, chiding the nurse (not their usual one) for trying to push Draco out of the room. They resumed their previous positions and Draco took Harry’s hand, trying to focus his magic to help with the delivery of their little one.

Harry was panting, screaming, and breathing heavily simultaneously. Suddenly, Hermione dropped in front of him, there was a strange noise, then she was rushing about, nurses flooding her. In seconds, the commotion was gone and so were Hermione and her nurses. Draco watched Harry, who was still struggling to stay awake. He placed a gentle kiss on his husband’s forehead, “The worst of it is over, now.”

Draco was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

It turned out that everyone had dispersed so quickly because their daughter wasn’t born breathing. Draco was forced to keep himself put together for Harry’s sake as he was given the news. Harry was thrashing about and crying for their daughter, and it was all Draco could do not to hex all the attending and fetch her for him himself.

It was hours before they had any glimpse of her. Hermione had come back and said that there was a neonatal surgeon taking care of their daughter, then went to work with healing Harry up. He was cared for and had just sat up properly when Hermione was paged away with a promise to be back soon. When she did come back, she was carrying a small bundle in yellow blankets.

Harry was the first to hold her, the nearly bald newborn open her eyes to expose a light blue that Hermione said would likely change color soon enough. It didn’t matter. Harry was looking into her face and he breathed out her name. “My little Lily.”

“Lily Narcissa,” Draco corrected as he watched his husband, waiting for his turn with the newborn. 

At the sounds of his voice, Harry looked up with a flush and move to one side of the bed so Draco could lay beside him and look at their child together. They drunk in that moment of silence, knowing that soon mediwitches and wizards, paparazzi, and, worst of all, their friends and family, would be disrupting it soon.


End file.
